This invention relates to a loose leaf binder for sheets of paper or other material and particularly to a multiple ring binder for the releasable binding of reports, records, and like assemblies of papers, films and the like.
Documents and other sheet-like elements are often assembled and bound in a supporting binder. Ring binders are particularly widely used for holding a plurality of interrelated documents and records. The loose leaf documents are readily and conveniently inserted and removed, if necessary, and of course, the binder is readily reused if the content becomes obsolete. In cases of sales presentations as well as various business and other reports, a highly professional presentation of the bound material is desired. The binder as such should present a appearance, as well as a pleasing and interesting presentation of the subject matter. Reports and sales presentations in particular may require assembly of certain documents in a predetermined order to be presented and discussed or reviewed. The well known conventional ring binder often in the form of a three ring binder, may be used. Binders are available with a hard or soft back and front covers interconnected to a connecting base or spine. The spine may be a solid backing member to which the ring assembly is secured. The front and back cover is formed of a relatively flexible material, or of a relatively solid material interconnected to the spine through a suitable flexible connection therebetween.
Binders with special see-through cover structures are available in the prior art. In one binder, a clear plastic outer sheet is attached to the cover and/or spine with an open top edge through which an insert may be inserted. This allows a creative presentation in an initial communication of the material to be presented from within the binder. In another prior art system, a solid cover is formed with an opening with a flexible plastic sheet secured to the back side thereof to form an insert pocket. An informational insert sheet may be inserted with a framed presentation of the insert sheet. The flexible back wall is flexible and may not provide a desired presentation of the inserted display material which is restricted by the size of the window in the prior art as to an 8xc2xdxc3x9711xe2x80x3 sheet as widely used.
However, there is a need for a binder including an external cover presentation which provides a reliable, rugged binder while maintaining highly professional and pleasing exterior presentation of the insert, as well as permitting easy assembly and disassembly of the insert.
The present invention is particularly directed to a loose leaf type binder having a solid front cover and/or a solid spine with the cover interconnected to the spine through a flexible interconnection. Generally, in accordance with a preferred construction of the present invention, the binder spine and cover each include a solid base plate within an outer or exterior surface. A picture frame having a configuration substantially corresponding to that of the base plate at its peripheral edge is secured to the exterior of the base plate of the front cover and/or the spine except along a portion defining an insert opening between the frame and the base plate. The insert opening is of a sufficient dimension to permit insertion of an insert between the base plate and the exterior frame. In a preferred construction, the base plate is encased in an outer shell of relatively thin, but decorative plastic. More particularly in a preferred construction, the binder includes a structure with a solid back spine, a solid front wall or cover, and preferably a solid back wall and cover. An outer plastic frame member defining an enclosed clear window is bonded to the solid cover. An edge portion of the frame abutting the solid cover is open and provides for insertion and removal of an appropriate insert which may include pictures, appropriate information cards, or other desired display material. In a preferred construction, the window frame is secured to the edges of the solid cover along the outer edges except for the top portion of the binder cover, with a clear plastic section secured to the back of frame and extended over the clear window opening. Appropriate construction of the outer surface of the solid cover, as such, and the frame of a generally similar and like surface material, such as like plastics, presents a highly professional presentation with framed wall. In accordance with an aspect in the teaching of the present invention, the cover has sufficient strength and solidity to allow the insert to be inserted smoothly and easily to the very bottom of the window pocket.
In accordance with a further preferred aspect, the back spine of the binder is similar constructed with an inner solid back or spine wall. An outer frame structure consisting of the outer frame and an inner clear covering of the opening again presents a very attractive picture presentation. The upper end is again open for insertion and removal of a attractive, eye catching insert. In practical construction of a typical binder, the back spine may have a dimension on the order of one inch or more with an outer frame secured in place. The upper end of the outer frame and in close abutment to the spine proper. The structure is such that to insert and remove a display sheet can be difficult. Further, the insert is preferably totally hidden within the spine frame. Retrieval is then even more difficult because of the small top-edge opening.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the insert is specially constructed for cooperation with a built-in insert removal device. In a particularly unique and practical construction, the inside has the upper edge thereof folded over and moved essentially completely inwardly behind the outer spine frame. A small hook member is provided with a member extended through a hole in the top of the folded portion and an offset member extended lateral of hole. Pulling the hook member outwardly results in the engagement of the folded portion and a very convenient and ready removal. A simple and effective system is to use a pin hook having an external outer end of the pin provided with a head or other exposed element for ready grasping.
The binder with the picture frame is in a further preferred feature, combined with an appropriate mount mat as a part of the binder. The mount mat can be a suitable advertising document or identification document presented through the picture frame binder as fabricated and sold. The mount mat substantially corresponds to the size of the window pocket. An appropriate display sheet including paper or the like is affixed to the mat. The back side of the mat is provided with insert mounting information including alignment indicia to provide alignment of the display material sheet within the frame opening. For example, the size of the frame opening may be shown in a solid outline. Outwardly thereof an outline corresponding to the conventional 8xc2xdxc3x9711xe2x80x3 letterhead may be provided. Further, with the mat corresponding to the size of the pocket, the display is maintained in the desired registry within the opening.
Thus, the present invention provides a loose leaf binder having a solid spine and cover with a picture frame attached to the solid front cover and/or the solid spine with an edge opening for insertion and removal of the inserted material. The combination of the picture frame presentation and the solid backing for the window portion provides an optimal loose leaf binder of a high strength and customized look which is conveniently adapted to the insertion and removal of the insert within the framed portions.
In accordance with additional features or aspects of the invention, a single type of opaque plastic sheet material less than 20 mils thick may be employed to cover the front cover, the back cover and the spine, and may also be used for the picture frame for the front cover. The plastic sheet material may be of a single color, in the thickness range of between 8 and 20 mils, and is preferably 8 and 15 mils thick. The transparent window may also be formed of thin, flexible, plastic sheet material, less than 20 mils thick, and may be bonded to the inner surface of the frame material, around the window. The window may be formed of this transparent plastic sheet material which is less than 15 mils in the thinkness range of 4 mils to 15 mils, and preferably between 4 and 12 mils thick. Both the opaque plastic sheet material and the transparent window may be formed of polyvinyl chloride material, or any other suitable flexible plastic material, such as polyolefin material. The frame may have a bead immediately adjacent the window to positively delineate and emphasize the edge of the frame. In addition, the window material may be secured to the inner surface of the frame by any appropriate technique, such as by appropriate adhesive, but is preferably bonded by heat and the high frequency bonding.